


Learning Curve

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: There are some things even books can't teach you.





	Learning Curve

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a fic exchange at hpdrabblesunltd in 2005 for polkadotsquared.

“It’s not hard.”

“…”

“Come on…it won’t hurt.”

“Really, I don’t know how you managed to talk me into this. What if someone sees?”

“No one’s going to be looking down here when there’s a Quidditch match going on up there.”

“But…”

“Fine, if you don’t want me to…”

“No, no, I do Ron, honestly. Let’s start again. Maybe I just need some more preparation?”

“Right. How about…Why don’t you just touch it? You can just, move your hand up and down it, like this…see…nothing to get worried about.”

“I suppose it’s okay…”

“I’ll put my hand on yours and we’ll move it together. See…now, for the next step…”

“Next step?” Hermione squeaked.

“Well you didn’t think this was it, did you? What kind of witch are you? You’re going to have to move your legs open.”

“…”

“Honestly, woman, let me…”

Slap.

“What did you do that for?!”

“I’ll do it in my own time, thank you, Ronald.” Deep breath. “Right…what if it… _moves?_

Ron rolled his eyes. “Oh for the love of…come closer and I’ll position you, all right?”

“Ok. You won’t move it, will you?”

“Well, that’s not completely under my control, is it? Come on…legs…”

“No. No, it’s no good Ron, I can’t do this. It’s not that I don’t want to, really I do. And I wanted you to be the one…but let’s face it, it’s useless. I’m never going to learn how to ride a broom.”  



End file.
